COMEBACK TO ME
by MyJonggie
Summary: no summary! SuLay


Title : Feel So Bad

Author : MyJonggie aka J.A

Cast : Lay, Suho,

Cameo`: Tao, Kris, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan, Woohyun(INFINITE)

Genre : Romance, a bit of Hurt/comfort

Rate : K+

Warning! Typo(s) GS Non EYD alur entah lambat atau cepat OOC bikin mual gangguan pernapasan kerusakan saraf otak tidak disarankan untuk ibu-ibu hamil

Langsung aja

Capcuscin~

**Author POV**

"mianhae Lay, sepertinya kita harus putus" kata Suho final.

"wae? Apa alasanmu memutuskanku?" tanya Lay tak terima.

"aku ingin fokus pada kuliahku" kata Suho beralasan.

"huh! Mainstream sekali alasanmu ge, tidak bisakah kau cari alasan yang lebih bagus. Katakan saja kalau kau lebih menyukai si mata bulat itu" kata Lay yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Okay okay, aku mengaku. Aku lebih menyukainya, dan dia punya nama. Namanya adalah Kyungsoo, ingat itu!" bentak Suho sambil menunjuk kearah muka Lay.

Lay terdiam. Ini baru pertama kali dihidupnya, seumur hidupnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah di tunjuk tepat dimukanya. Bahkan orang tuanya pun tak pernah seperti itu padanya.

"diam berarti 'ya'. Dan ingat hubungan kita sudah berakhir" kata Suho, lalu pergi meninggalkan Lay yang masih terdiam.

Hingga sosok Suho tak terlihat lagi, Lay masih terdiam. Perlahan bulir bening jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya, melewati pipi tirusnya.

"kau hanya..hiks..me..hiks..menyukainya ge..hiks hiks.. kau hanya menyukainya..hiks.. tidak mencintainya..hiks..kau hanya mencintaiku..hisk hiks hiks" lirih Lay disela isakannya.

Seminggu sudah semenjak putusnya Lay dan Suho. Kini Lay lebih sering diam. Padahal dulu –saat masih berpacaran dengan Suho- Lay adalah mahasiswi yang termasuk jahil. Ya, gadis yang satu ini memang seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Dibalik wajah yang kalem tersimpas sejuta kejahilan.

"Lay jiejie? Kau kenapa? Kenpa akhir-akhir ini kau terliat jadi pemurung" tanya Tao pada Lay.

"aniyo Tao, aku hanya se-

"ahahaha, oppa tidak tahu kau bisa seperti itu" tawa seorang yeoja bermata bulat berjalan memasuki kelas bersama seorang namja

"apapun bisa jika untukmu, baby" kata namja itu seraya mengusak rambut panjang yeoja bermata bulat itu.

-tidak mood" kata Lay lesu, matanya tak lepas dari Yeoja dan namja tadi.

Tao mengikuti arah mata Lay. Dan ditemukannya sosok Kim Joonmyeon dan Do Kyungsoo sedang bercanda bersama di bangu mereka. Tao mengerti betul apa yang dirasakan JieJie-nya itu sekarang.

"baiklah" gumam Tao.

"ayoo, jie" kata Tao menarik tangan Lay memasuki sebuah café.

"Ya! Luhan jie, Xiu Jie, Tao kita mau apa ke café ini?" Tanya Lay binggung kenapa ia dibawa ke café ini, Paradise café. Tadi saat dirumah ia dibinggungkan karna tiba-tiba Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao datang kerumahnya membawa box peralatan make up, lalu medandaninya.

"ayo ikut kami saja" kata Luhan di belakang.

Saat masuk Lay dapat melihat dua orang namja berambut pirang dan seorang berambut hitam melambai kearah mereka dibalas Xiumin, Tao dan Luhan. Lay hanya mendengus sebal.

"Ya. Jika kalian ingin kencan jangan mengajak aku. Aku merasa menjadi obat nyamuk" sungut lay.

"siapa yang menjadikanmu obat nyamuk. Kami hanya ingin membantumu" kata Kris –salah satu namja berambut pirang-.

"lalu apa?" tanya Lay ketus.

"kami ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman kami" kata Sehun –salah satu namja berambut pirang-.

"mwo!? Aku ti-"

"kami tak menerima penolakan" kata Chen cepat memotong perkataan Lay sambil melayangkan deathglare.

"huh. Arraseo" kata Lay pasrah.

"Ya! Mana teman kalian itu? Lama sekali" kata Lay sebal. Karena lama menunggu. Lama menunggu? Author tak yakin. Mari kita tanyakan pada ahlinya.

"Ya! Lay, ini bahkan baru 10 menit sejak bokong temposmu itu menyentuh kursi café, dan kau bilang ini lama? Bahkan jika kuhitung ini sudah yang ke-5 kalinya kau bertanya. Aish, pantas saja Suho memutuskan mu" kata Kris yang langsung mendapat hadiah sebuah injakan dari panda tersayangnya yang sedang memberinya tatapan –cepat-minta-maaf-.

Lay yang mendengar nama sakral itu langsung menunduk lesu.

"mi-mianhae Lay, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu" sesal Kris.

"Gwaenchana" kata Lay lesu.

Setelah itu suasana diantara mereka jadi akward. Hingga..

"_ehem.. mic check.. one.. two..three.."_

"_annyeong naneun Nam Woohyun imnida. Akan menyanyikan lagu untuk gadisku yang cantik bernama Zhang Yixing yang sedang duduk di bangku nomor 7 bersama kawan-kawannya"_

Lay yang merasa namanya disebut, segera menoleh kearah panggung kecil yang ada di café itu. Disana tengah duduk namja tengah duduk didepan piano. Lay menatap lekat namja itu. Senyum kecil nampak diwajah Lay, yang mau tak mau membuat sebuah dimple muncul dipipinya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang keluar.

.

_Baby my love beautiful naneun neoreul saranghae~_

_Neol baraman bwado neol saenggangman haedo nae gaseumi seollewa_

_Neol bogo inneun i sunganedo nuneul geumyeon nan geuriunde _

_Ireon nae mameul neon ihaehalkka sujupdeon geu nalcheoreom_

_Gakkeumeun miwosseotgetjyo ttaero nal mireonaennayo_

_Geuraedo gyeote itdeon nege nae mameul noraehaeyo_

_Baby my love beautiful naneun neoreul saranghae~_

_Nuneul gamado ni saenggagedo dugeundugeun tteollyeowa_

_Baby my love beautiful naneun neoreul saranghae_

_Nan yaksokhalge ni gyeotseoman yeongwonhi hamkkehalge oh loving You.._

_(INFINITE – Beautiful)_

Para pengunjung lagsung bertepuk tangan saat namja itu usai menyanyi. Namja itu membungkuk lalu turun dari panggung mini itu lalu berjalan kearah Lay dkk.

"mian membuat kalian menunggu lama" kata Woohyun sopan.

"aniyo" kata Kris.

"baiklah, karena woohyun oppa sudah datang kami pergi dulu ya" kata Tao langsung menggandeng tangan Beloved dragon miliknya, dan HunHan? mereka sedang berlovey dovey dibangku pojok café sejak woohyun mulai menyanyi tadi. Ckckck

.

"Lay" panggil Woohyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua padah café itu sedang ramai.

"ne?"

"kau semakin cantik" kata Woohyun to the point. Membuat seburat merah dipipi Lay.

"gomawo. Kau juga semakin tampan dan Suaramu juga bagus" balas Lay.

"kita jalan-jalan saja bagimana? Dari pada duduk diam disini saja" usul woohyun.

"kedengarannya bagus" kata Lay setuju.

.

Kini keduanya tengah berada dipinggir sungai Han menikmati langit senja kota Seoul. Tak jarang tadi mereka tertawa tentang hal-hal masa kecil mereka juga hal-hal yang terjadi disekitar mereka saat ini. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang berlari-lari bersama temannya dan karna sangking asik berlari anak kecil itu terjatuh karna tak melihat semak didepannya.

"eemm. Woohyun oppa, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Lay.

"tentu"

"menurut oppa aku ini yeoja seperti apa?" tanya Lay

"kau yeoja yang cantik, manis, ceria, supel, dan masih banyak lagi. Yang pasti kau yeoja yang baik. Kau masih seperti dulu" jawab Woohyun.  
"tapi..kenapa dia memutuskan ku?" tanya Lay lirih. Woohyun yang menyadari perubahan nada bicara Lay segera menoleh kearah Lay. Benar saja, Lay kini tengah menunduk dan dari kelopak matanya meluncur butiran bening. Menangis.

"ssshhh.. uljima~" kata Woohyun seraya mengusap pipi lay yang basah dengan lembut.  
"kenapa dia memilih yeoja bermata bulat itu.. hiks" isak Lay.

"ssshhh….Uljimayo~~ aku yakin namja yang memutuskanmu itu adalah namja terbodoh didunia. Lihatlah mata ini begitu indah" kata Woohyun sambil mengusap airmata Lay.

"go-gomawo oppa" kata Lay tersipu. Woohyun pun membawa Lay kedalam dekapannya.

.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang namja tengah menatap moment indah tadi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"oppa? Gwaenchana?" tanya yeoja disamping namja tadi. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Ya! Suho oppa!" teriak yeoja tadi. Membuat namja tadi –Suho- terlonjak kaget.  
"ne, Kyungsoo-ah? Ada apa?" tanya suho.

"aish, oppa dari tadi tidak menyahut padahal aku sudah memanggil berulang kali" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

"Mwo? Kitakan baru sampai masa sudah pulang?"

"a-aku baru ingat nanti ada janji dengan appa-ku" kata suho beralasan.

.

Terlihat hari ini wajah Lay Tak semurung hari-hari sebelumnya. Dengan earphone ditelinga Ia sesekali tersenyum tak jelas mendengar sesuatu dari mp3-nya. Apakah yang Lay dengar di mp3-nya? Ternyata lagu beautiful kemarin yang dinyanyikan oleh Woohyun. Dan ternyata woohyun lah yang menciptakan sendiri lagu itu khusus untuk Lay.

TREEK

Sebuah tangan mengambil ah lebih tepatnya merampas earphone dan mp3 Lay.

"Ya! Kim Joonmyeon apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan!" kata Lay kesal.

"tidak, sebelum kau jawab pertanyaanku"

"geure, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku ada kelas sebentar lagi"

"siapa namja bersamamu kemari di sungai Han? Namjachingu-mu?" tanya SuHo. Membuat Lay tersenyum sinis.

"itu bukan urusanmu. Cepat kembalikan!" kata lay.

"Tidak"

"baiklah Kim Joonmyeon. Kalaupun dia memang namjachingu-ku itu bukan urusanmu" kata Lay dan entah kenapa dada Suho sekarang menjadi sakit, sangat ngilu.

"sini kembalikan!" kata Lay langsung merebut Mp3 dan earphone-nya. Pergi dari hadapan Suho.

.

Kenapa sesakit ini? Beginikah yang dirasakan Lay saat itu?-batin Suho bertanya. Kini suho berjalan ke taman belakang universitas, tempat dimana pertama ia menyatakan cinta pada Lay dan ditempat ini pula ia memutuskan Lay.

Suho terus berjalan menuju tempat yang –dulunya ia dan Lay- sering ia gunakan untuk makan siang bersama dan akhir-akhir ini ia pakai untuk menenangkan diri. Suho duduk dibangku favoritnya –dan Lay-. Dipejamkanya matanya berusaha mencari ketenangan. Hingga…

"_mmmmpphhhh~~ ahh..ahhh kai- ah~"_

Gendang telinga suho menangkap suara desahan yeoja dari arah gudang didekat tempatnya itu.

"_aammhh.. Kyungsoo noona kau sungguhhh sempit..ahh~"_

Suho yang hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, terkejut mendengar nama yang didengarnya. Kyungsoo?

Dengan segera Suho mendobrak pintu gudang itu. Dan, BINGO. Terlihat disana seorang Do Kyungsoo duduk dipangkuan namja berkulit tan dengan tubuh bagian bawah tak lagi mengenakan apa yang seharusnya dikenakan . You-know-what-i-mean-

"aah, S-suho oppa. Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini" kata Kyungsoo berusaha turun dari pangkuan namja tadi.

"semua sudah jelas. Dan… Kita putus" kata Suho, pergi dari tempat nista itu.

.

"Lay. Aku ingin bicara denganmu" panggil Suho pada Lay

"cepatlah. Aku sedang buru-buru Joonmyeon-shii" kata Lay sambil melihar kearah jam tangannya.

"kembalilah padaku" kata Suho to the point

"what? Aku tak begitu mendengarnya"

"kembalilah padaku. Jadilah kekasihku lagi" kata Suho lagi denga suara yang lebih nyaring.

"ahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Lay sambil memegang perutnya "kau lucu joonmyeon-shii, jangan bercanda"

"kau tidak bercanda" kata Suho serius, raut wajah Lay berubah. "maukah kau kembali padaku?" tanya suho lagi.

Lay hanya menundukkan wajah nya. Badannya mulai bergetar kecil. Sebuah kekehan kecil yang terdengar aneh hinggap di indra pendengaran Suho.

"L-lay?" khawatir Suho.

"hahaha..hiks " Suho benar benar khawatir sekarang.

"L-lay?" tanya suho lagi. Memegang bahu Lay. Namun, Lay menpisnya.

"kau pikir aku wanita macam apa, huh! Dengan seenaknya kau buang lalu dengan seenaknya pula kau pungut kembali!" kata Lay tegas namun linangan airmatanya tak terelakkan.

"kumohon jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku" kata Lay lalu pergi meninggalkan Suho.

.

**Semua salahku….**

TBC


End file.
